


The night Juliet was born

by Agentbadass



Series: Riverdale gang in the future [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archies really dumb, F/M, Fluff, Texting, veronica is hyped aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: The group chat of the core four the night Juliet was born.





	The night Juliet was born

**Jughead:** Get up!

**Archie:** its 2 am what do you want

**Veronica:** this better be good, I need my beauty sleep

**Jughead:** betty had the baby

**Veronica:** WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME WHEN SHE WAS IN LABOUR 

**Jughead:** we didn't know she was until like 4 hours ago and I was kinda busy having my hand CRUSHED

**Betty:** I can see what you're saying about me Juggie 

**Jughead:** then you can also see the bruising on my hand when I get back 

**Betty:** that reminds me Hurry!

**Veronica:** that doesn't sound like a valid excuse tbh

**Jughead:** sorry calling you wasn't the top of my list when my wife was in labour!

**Veronica** : shut up. what hospital are you guys at I'm coming 

**Jughead:** uh

**Betty:** Westside hospital Veronica, but don't worry about coming now

**Veronica:** I MUST SEE MY GOD CHILD NOW

**Jughead:** we haven't decided god parents yet 

**Veronica:** I've decided for you 

**Betty:** what happened to archie? 

**Veronica:** he probably fell asleep again.

**Jughead:** I'll call him to wake him up

**Veronica:** I'll be there in like 10 minutes 

**Betty:** its a 20 minute drive 

**Veronica:** not if you speed

**Archie:** I just heard the news! Congrats! 

**Veronica:** a little late 

**Archie:** I fell back asleep okay?

**Veronica:** CALLED IT

**Archie:** I'm flying back tomorrow to come and see the baby 

**Betty:** Archie just stay for the extra 2 days, I'm sure that they won't even notice 

**Archie:** they? Is it two now?

**Jughead:** No dude. We just don't wanna tell you the gender.

**Archie:** I'm gonna find out anyways

**Jughead:** betty says Veronica gets to find out before you

**Archie:** I'm hurt.

**Veronica:** I'M HERE 

**Betty:** second floor, room 212

**Jughead:** bring some vending machine snacks will you? 

**Veronica:** fine.

**Veronica:** baby.jpg

**Archie:** the pink means it's a girl right

**Betty:** yes Archie. 

**Jughead:** dude 

**Jughead:** are you serious 

**Archie:** I don't know this stuff! 

**Betty:** now that Veronica has formally met her, archie meet Juliet Polly Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> dont be afraid to comment prompts or send them to my Tumblr:
> 
> http://agentbadass-carter.tumblr.com/


End file.
